Ablaze
by DadPatioBoatDeck
Summary: Katsuki struggles emotionally after getting kidnapped and later failing the licensing exam. Inner turmoil reek havoc on his heart and mind. Can he overcome his fears and accept help? Even if it means turning to the one person who is his biggest rival?


(Katsuki's P.O.V.)

The night was still. Silence rang in Katsuki's ears as he layed in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been this way, unable to sleep, for the majority of the evening. Morning would come soon, as would his chores and having to face the extras after everything that happened.

He would never admit that he was ashamed. Ashamed for getting kidnapped. Ashamed that he failed the licensing exam. Ashamed that he was weak... The list goes on for miles. The fear of being in the hands of the villians opened his eyes to his own actions and subsequently, his weakness.

_If all you ever do is look down on people, you wont be able to recognize your own weakness._

...

Katsuki's alarmed screeched in his ear, signalling the time for his morning run. He rolled over with a growl and blasted an explosion at the clock. He hadnt slept a wink, drowning in his thoughts all night. Begrudgingly, he sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his spikey locks. _Today is going to be different_, he thought to himself as he stood.

It was the second day of his house arrest and not wanting to ruin his training routine he had been taking his morning run in the coutyard of the dorms. Not the most ideal situation, but training was training and he refused to become as physically weak as he felt emotionally. Katsuki walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of black loose fitting sweats and a black tank top and headed out of his room.

No one was up yet due to the hour. His phone read 5:30 am, at least two hours before anyone would be waking. This was his favorite time of the day. No need to pretend. No one to impress. It was just him and the gentle sound of birds chripping outside as the sun rose.

Once inside the elevator, he pulled out his phone and started playing his music. He stared at the screen, lost in thoughts that have been suffocating him more since his fight with Deku. He didnt know how to approach his emotions especially after everything that had left his lips during their altercation. He didnt understand why the nerd dragged these feelings out of him. Bakugou didnt like it. But feelings were something that he needed to get used to if he wanted to be stronger.

The crisp air greeted him as he swung the doors open. He breathed in the lingering wet smell of summer deeply into his lungs. Despite the temperature, the air filled him with a warmth in his core. He was glad to be alive and not in the clutches of the League of Villians. It had been a little less then a month since he was kidnapped. The was no time to properly deal with the experience seeing as the licensing exam was so close and training had been amped up in preperation. Katsuki was still so lost. Inner turmoil was eating at him. Chipping away at any confidence that was left bit by bit.

He leaned his neck to the side and popped it before stretching a bit. He was going to get through this. He was going to be the number one hero. He was stronger than this. _I'm Bakugou fucking Katsuki,_ he thought as he started his jog.

...

(Izuku's P.O.V.)

Midoriya woke in a sweat, breathless with eyes shut tightly. The dream he was having lingered in his mind. Smokey musk and soft touches still caressed his skin. A small exhale left his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. The dreams were coming to him more often and with more vivid details than they ever used to. Izuku had to admit that they weren't a new occurence. This had been years in the making but it only got worse after Bakugou pinned him down after their fight.

He tried shaking the thoughts from his mind unsuccessfully as he felt himself blush. _I should NOT be having these thoughts about Kacchan. It isn't right._ Izuku rolled over on his side and grabbed his phone from the nearby table. Squinting at the screen he saw the time was 6:30 am. A whole hour before his alarm. He groaned and tossed his phone on the bed next to him. Today was going to be a long day, he could feel it. It was only Kacchans and his second day of house arrest and he was itching to get back to class. He knew he was lagging behind and it was killing him.

He shifted onto his back and another groan escaled his lips. Izuku rolled his eyes and looked down at the clearly visible buldge under his blanket. It was definitely a cold shower kind of day.

...

He stepped out of the communal showers and wrapped a towel around his slim waist. Walking over to the mirrors, Izuku ran a hand through the wet curly mass of hair and let out a sigh.

The cool air around him danced on his exposed skin, leaving trails of goosebumps in its wake. His mind shifted back to the imagery of the dream he had been having.

_"Kacchan..." Izuku gasped as Bakugou mapped out the entirety of his body in gentle kisses. Bodies touching... Hips moving in unison..--_

"What are you doing just standing there, nerd?? Whats your fucking deal?". The sudden noise shook Midoriya from his thoughts, making him jump and squeal. Bakugou was staring at him with a glare, slightly softer than his usual resting bitch face, Izuku noted. Feeling himself stare too long he blushed and looked away.

"NOTHING!" He said a lot louder than he had intended. "..nothing. Sorry Kacchan! Let me get out of your way! Im already done in here."

Bakugou shifted uncomfortably avoiding eye contact with Izuku. "You're fine, nerd. You dont have to run away everytime I'm near." He mumbled, almost inaudibly as he removed his tank top.

Midoriya noticed the trails of sweat gliding down Katsukis collar bone and chest. Izuku felt his breath hitch at the angelic vision before him. He needed to leave or his cold shower would be for absolutely nothing.

"Ahh I-I'm not running," he nervously giggled. "I should go get dressed! Catch ya later Kacchan!"

Izuku swiftly left the showers and headed towards his room to get dressed and escape from the highly erotic scene of Katsuki undressing. _Life isn't fair. Nope not at all_.

He leaned against his door, slightly breathless from his near sprint to his room. Izuku was confused as to why he was feeling this strongly. It had been four years since his thoughts towards Kacchan changed to something more complicated. It was easy to repress how he felt through middle school with how Kacchan treated him. But with the events that unfolded the other night out in Ground Beta, with Kacchan actually sharing his fears and anxieties, something inside Izuku snapped. All his reslove that he has spent years building up fizzled away to nothing. And there was not a thing he could do to stop it anymore. Nothing to control the raging inferno that Katsuki set ablaze in his heart.

...

It was around 11 am and Midoriya was busy scrubbing the floor on his side of the dorms. His mind racing on ways to improve Full Cowling, mumbling quietly to himself.

"I think that spot is clean, Deku" Katsuki laughed "You've been cleaning that same area for at least ten minutes now". Midoriya looked at Bakugou in slight shock at hearing the other teen laugh. An actual laugh, not the terrifying (and admittedly very hot) laugh that usually escaped his lips.

"Haaaaa...yeah it probably is, huh?" Izuku nervously giggled out as he rubbed the back of his neck. Katsuki scoffed and continued wipping the windows on the other side of the room.

After a few moments, Katsuki spoke up quietly, "De-...Izuku?". Midoriya choked at the use of his name and whipped his head towards the other teen.

"Yes?!" He replied in an octave higher than usual.

Bakugou stayed quiet for a long time, obviously conflicted on what he wanted to say. The only noise in the room that could be heard was the soft intakes of breath, Izukus slightly more ragged out anticipation.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Katsuki finally questioned, so quietly that it could barely be heard. He sounded exhausted, physically and emotionally. Izuku's heart broke at the sight of the always strong Katsuki, bolder and braver than anyone he knew (Besides All Might of course) standing there looking as if he was defeated. The inner turmoil clear on his face .

Izuku stood, shocked at the question layed before him. "Kacchan is the strongest person I know. What I said to you, the other night, in Ground Beta was the honest truth. You ARE and will always be my image of victory." Tears started to pool in the corner of he eyes as he talked to his childhood friend.

Katsuki stood there, staring out the window at some point in the distance. He finally dropped his gaze to the ground shaking his head slightly before turning and making his way out of the room.

"Windows are clean. I'm going to gather trash." He said gruffly. Izuku nodded to himself and continued to clean the floors. _Today is going to be a long AND confusing day, he corrected in his brain._

* * *

(A/N): Hey, hello, hi guys! So this is the first fanfiction I've ever written and I'm just kinda yeeting it into the universe so if theres errors or holes in plot than please forgive. Or feel free to yeet me and my horrible fanfiction into the sun. Which ever works. That being said I hope you guys enjoy this story and stick around. [insert finger guns here] Please like and comment. Much love.

~DadPatioBoatDeck


End file.
